Prophecies and Enemies
by HermioneIsMyHero88
Summary: What happens when the Boy who lived goes missing? A newborn baby may be the only one able to save him.......that is if she survives her first year living with HOgwarts new head boy and girl!
1. Chapter 1

Before you start reading let me just say this takes place in an Alternate Universe where Dumbeldore still lives, Malfoy while still a git is not a Death Eater and both Harry and Voldermort disappeared at the battle at Hogwarts (which I also decided took place in February because it fits my story better). Oh and I don't own any of this except for the story line (which in fact I probably don't own because I bet someone out there has already done something like it.) Anyway JK Rowling owns HP just thought you ought to know lol

So without further ado off we go……

Chapter 1:

"It's a girl" doctor Montgomery proclaimed eagerly to the surrounding crowd

"Is she healthy?"

"Do you think she really is the child of the prophecy?"

"Can we see her?"

"Do you have her in a safe place? A really safe place?"

Suddenly a very pale and oddly frail looking Dumbledore stood up commanding the silence of the excited masses. He looked Dr. Montgomery in the eyes and asked "and the mother?"

At this simple phrase the rooms atmosphere shifted from one of elated curiosity to a tense silence broken by two earth shattering words.

"Still comatose"

Dumbledore showed no obvious reaction but those present would later swear that they saw the twinkle in his eyes die for just a moment. This millisecond of time seemed to stretch infinitely along until with a sigh Dumbledore asked to be shown the child, before leaving the room he turned to the mass of people and scanned it as though searching for someone, upon alighting upon Professors McGonagall and Snape his eyes regained their twinkle, and something new a hint of mischief, he nodded sharply at the two and said:

"I think I may be needing your assistance"

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- ---- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione Granger was sitting on the floor surrounded by mountains of books, stacks of parchment and quite a few empty glasses of tea. Who says doing homework can't be fun she thought as with a flourish she finished her Runes translation and turned to her right to face a fresh roll of parchment and her unopened transfiguration books. She had just opened the first book and began to read "When transfiguring objects into animals one must always keep in mind that……" But what one must keep in mind would have to wait as an owl was currently furiously tapping at her window. Struggling out from her circle of homework, she raised the window, grabbed her letter and..

"Ahhhhhhh………I got it, I got it, I made Head Girl"

After a few more moments of intense celebration Hermione stood up to sen off an owl to Harry and Ron at the Weasley's gushing over her new appointment. But after writing the opening lines she remembered that Harry was nowhere to be found. With tears falling down her face Hermione rewrote the letter this time addressed just to Ron and promptly sat down to return to work…….After all she rationalized it wasn't going to do itself and what kind of example would she be setting to younger students if she didn't finish her summer work promptly and with perfection. Well that and when she was working in her books she had no time to think of Harry.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- ---- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Master Malfoy, sir you're sons Hogwarts letter just arrived"

"Well don't just stand there Clobs bring it here"

As Clobs stepped forward a sudden loud pop made the old house elf jump with shock. Young master Malfoy had apparated a foot away from the shaky elf.

"No Clobs give MY letter to ME" Draco demanded

Clobs was in a pickle now. All summer long the young master and the old one had been at each others throats fighting over everything and placing the house elves in the middle. Clobs knew better than to wrong his older master but this time the letter was clearly addressed to young master. While Clobs was deciding which order to follow the two Malfoy's were glaring at each other from across the room. Finally Clob's turned handed the letter to young Master and fled.

Draco giving his father a very self satisfied smirk ripped open his envelope. Enclosed was the usual book list and another sheet simply saying:

**Dear Mr. Malfoy,**

**It is my great pleasure to inform you of your selection as Head Boy. Because of the enormity of this job I require your presence at Hogwarts a week early. Your train will leave from Platform 9 ¾ on August 23 at 10 AM, do not be late as the train ride is going to be a great time to get to know the new Head girl.**

**Best Wishes and Regards,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy**

The triumphant look on the young Malfoy's face turned to a scowl as he looked up at his father .

"I have been made Head boy and must go to school a week early." At this he turned and left the room

Upon her sons disappearance up the stairs, Narcissa remover herself from the shadows of the hall,. She was smiling ear to ear.

_At least now his father will have less time to try and trick him into becoming a death eater, Draco has held up admirably these past months but I am not sure how much longer he will last with his father constantly around_

At this Narcissa returned her face to its normal calm and haughty form and walked into her husbands office in order to calm him from what was most certainly going to be a towering rage.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- ---- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"She's precious" McGonagall whispered

She was currently holding the sleeping child in her arms. Staring at the babies delicate features, made comical by a messy mass of black, McGonagall could almost forget that the war was still waging outside the hospital walls.

Turning to Dumbledore she gave him a questioning look and asked the question that had just dawned on her

"What are we going to do with her Albus?"

"I think Hogwarts is the safest place for something so precious, after all the future of the wizarding world may very well rest in her tiny hands"

Snape cleared his throat obnoxiously and sneered "Are you sure that necessary? After all I am sure the mothers family would take her in and raise what I am certain would be another muggle loving Gryffindor"

"Yes they would" Dumbledore stated calmly "But that family has had enough trouble without having a new grandchild in the mix, after all there daughter is currently lying in a coma 2 floors down and furthermore I believe that Hogwarts is the only place where Voldermorts death eaters will leave her and her caretakers in peace….for the time being at least"

"And who might these caretakers be Albus"

"I think the head boy and girl will work out just fine, don't you?"

From the looks on McGonagall and Snape's faces it was clear they didn't agree but time had shown them that Dumbledore was usually right, so it only made sense to follow his orders

"Now let us leave little Lily to rest and discuss the finer points of what is going to be a very interesting arrangement" WIth that Dumbledore whisked out of the room, the other two still looking bemused following close behind"

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- ---- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Ok so this is my first fan fic. I really really really would love some feedback, after all what sounds interesting to me may be dull and not make sense to anyone else. On that note if there are any parts that need clarification desperately let me know because obviously I know what's going on but some stuff amy get lost in translation from my head to the keyboard. J PLEASE REVIEW………….. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can…….Well that is if anybody likes it enough to think I should keep going


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys,

So I hope this chapter clears up some of your questions.

Chapter 2:

On the night before she had to leave for Hogwarts Hermione said goodbye to her parents at the entrance to the leaky cauldron. Walking in she squared her shoulders for the bittersweet reunion she was about to face.

As she opened the door she saw a familiar red head bent over a bottle of butterbeer.

"Ron" she squealed as her feelings of unease slipped away, after all this was her best friend she was seeing

"Hermione" Ron said happiness flickering across his face, even with this momentary glee it was possible to see how tired and worn Ron looked. The sorrow in his face was still visible in the bags under his eyes and the slight hollowness that had developed in there.

"Oh Ron, How are you? Is your family ok? Have you been to the hospital lately? Is there any change in status?"

"Bloody hell Hermione, since when am I the one with answers" he answered with a half hearted grin. This quickly faded as he said seriously "Ginny is still in a coma, no status change. Everyone is doing ok, well mum is carrying the clock around with her still because Ginny is stuck on mortal peril and has been since…." At this his voice faded away

"Ron" Hermione said with tears in her eyes "Do you remember how things used to be? How did this happen to us?"

"Well I think it started with a big bastard named Voldermort. Actually Hermione I don't even know what happened the night………..well that night. I was trapped in the dungeons when part of the wall was knocked down by Bellatrix's curse, remember?"

Hermione shuddered "It isn't something you want to remember Ron but if you need to know I can tell you what I saw"

"I think you might have to Mione. I don't think I can look at Ginny in St. Mungo's for one more second without knowing for certain that I couldn't have stopped it"

"Well you couldn't have one anything, but if you have to hear it then. Here is what happened:"

_All around Hogwarts front entry way death eaters, students and the members of the Order of the Phoenix were engaged in fierce duels. The light from the hall spilt out onto the grounds where hints of snow still glint on the ground and the shadows of the duelers played against it. Hermione was inbetween Ron and Harry facing Bellatrix, Crabbe, and Lucius Malfoy, the trio was against the entrance to the dungeons and not wanting to back down the stairs they were effectively trapped. The death eaters seemed intent on getting to Harry but not killing him as they weren't throwing any unforgivable curses._

_Bellatrix threw a curse at a spot directly above Ron's head. He was forced to stumble back down the stairs and out of sight as the archway crumbled and blocked him in. Hermione thought that this was strangely reminiscent of the stories the boys told her of what happened in the Chamber of Secrets. That thought was fleeting though as the curses started coming again. _

_Minutes later Hermione noticed that the fighting seemed to be drifting away from them. She could now only see he backs of her peers, Dumbledore had disappeared along with most of the teachers. All of a sudden it dawned on her, the death eaters were leading everyone away from Harry they wanted him all alone. This realization came a second to late though and before she could even form a word of warning she heard the elder Malfoy scream:_

"_Petrificus Totalus" _

_Damn she thought as she watched the scene unfolding before her in horror. The three had surrounded a disarmed Harry and she was horrified to see them forcing him to touch what she could only assume was a port key. Then like that they were gone and the great hall was silent, Hermione could hear Ron shuffling behind the blockage, and she could hear the shouts of those outside but she was alone and unable to move. _

_After about ten minutes a stunned Draco Malfoy stumbled down the stairs into the hall, looking thoroughly upset and confused. Hermione found herself at the hands of her enemy with no defense._

"_What are you doing here mudblood?" he sneered quickly regaining his composure "Did the death eaters get the best of you? What is that you can't respond oh no…………." _

_After another minute or so of teasing Malfoy grew bored with the situation at hand realizing the it wasn't nearly as much fun to tease Granger when she couldn't respond. He started to leave but at the last second with a lazy flick of his wand he released her and continued out the door into the night._

_Hermione scrambled to her feet, grabbing up her wand as she sprinted toward the front doors. The battle she noticed was moving slowly towards the main gates of the grounds. The death eaters were trying to escape. Finally reaching the battle she saw Ginny in a duel with none other than Peter Pettigrew. _

_That slime ball she thought to herself as she looked upon him with revulsion. Peter had gained back all the weight he had lost in the years since he betrayed the Potters. He had a new look of confidence about him as well and this scared Hermione, she dashed towards the pair with her wand arm raised starting to scream a curse when………whamm_

_A unconscious Neville Longbottom had just been thrown into her and landed on top of her. With a great shove she extricated herself and began a duel with the hooded death eater that had thrown Neville. She and Ginny fought side by side for many minutes, as the group drew closer to the gates the death eaters became more daring and began to throw unforgivable curses. With just meters to go Hermione heard Pettigrew yell a curse she had never heard before and fling it at Ginny, who couldn't block fast enough, it hit her directly in the abdomen and she crumpled to the ground. The death eaters turned heel and ran out the gates where the immediately disapparated. _

_Hermione flung herself to the ground and stared at Ginny who was unnaturally pale and still unmoving. The rest of the night made very little sense to Hermione, for once in her life it seemed as though her brain had reached its fill and simply couldn't absorb any more. It all came in bits and pieces:_

_Ron coming up to her covered in dust with a pleading look in his eyes, asking if she had seen Ginny_

_Screams, Lots of Screams when they realized Harry had been taken,_

_A short talk with Dumbledore about what she had seen._

_And finally a blessed darkness created by the sleepless draught Madam Pomfrey gave her._

As Hermione struggled back from the silent revere she had fallen into she noticed that Ron was looking at her with something that can only be described as shock, plain and simple.

"Hermione? I guess I really didn't want to know. But thanks at least I know I couldn't have saved them"

Hermione gave Ron an appraising look and said "Knowing that you couldn't do anything isn't easy, Ron. I still beat myself up over it. But I think I need to go to my room and sleep because I have to catch the train to Hogwarts in the morning"

"Yeah, well, I should get back to Fred and George's flat." Ron said quietly "Hey Mione, I'll see you in a week don't go disappearing on me"

"I won't Ron" Hermione sighed "I promise"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - --- --- - ------ - -- -- - - -- - -- ---

The morning Draco was to leave for Hogwarts dawned in a blaze of glorious sunshine. Rolling out of bed Draco sat for a moment thinking of the day ahead.

_Thank God four hours and I will have left this house for good . Four hours and my bloody father will not be able to hurt me. _

But then he remembered the battle at Hogwarts and his happiness was clouded, sure Potty was gone but so were many of his Slytherin "friends" (if you could call them that), gone to join the ranks of the death eaters.

At that moment a pounding commenced on his door. His father didn't wait for an answer but stormed into the room and immediately began to lecture his son.

"Draco, this is your last chance to be a true Malfoy. I am giving you the choice one more time, Are you finally willing to submit to the Dark Lord and become a death eater?"

"No father, I do not wish to be a death eater" Draco simply stated but he was thinking:

_Uh hell no. The Dark Lord is an evil, conniving git who I want nothing to do with. How dare my father ask me this again when he knows that the Dark Lord only wants me so that I can get to Dumbledore. It didn't work last year, so why would I change my mind now?_

"Fine" said Mr. Malfoy coldly "Then you are no longer my son, I disown you and after you leave this morning do not return to this house." in a quieter tone he added "The only reason I don't kill you now is your mother, I cannot afford a divorce scandal. So on your way out make sure to thank the odious woman for your life" With that Lucius turned on his heel and started to storm out of the room.

At the last second however he spun around barreled towards his son and punched him in the jaw, followed by one to the gut and a third to his shoulder blade. After this display of violence he disapparated out of sight.

_Good riddance _Draco thought rubbing his jaw. _That was some shoddy punch work on his part. I may not even get a bruise. _Smirking he finished packing his trunk.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - --- - - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - ---

A/N:

Ok so I know I haven't told you about the prophecy its coming in the next chapter I promise. I got so caught up in telling how Harry disappeared that I realized unless I wanted a 4000 word long chapter I needed to divide it up. So I hope you liked it and you should review because……………well because I like to hear what people think lol.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry that it took me so long to update. I was on vacation, then my computer died and I have just been sick with the worst cold I have ever had……..in August. Seriously how did I manage to get a COLD in the WARMEST month, but I guess I can stop complaining.

Oh and in cse you all were wondering there is absoultely no way that I own Harry Potter, even if I wish I did! Anyway here it is, enjoy!

Chapter 3

- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- ---- - -

Hermione stood bouncing up and down on her heels. She smoothed her hair down and checked her book bag. She looked up and down the platform.

"Where is he" she mumbled to herself

"Talking to yourself mudblood" a drawling voice sounded behind her

Hermione spun around, just in time to see her least favorite person finish emerging through the platform wall. _Damn! Damn! Damn! Why him, for Merlin's sake why does it have to be him? _Somehow she managed to utter a phrase, "Malfoy, what are you doing here." She said icily.

"I am head boy mudblood. What else would I be doing here" he said with his trademark sneer. "I am assuming that you must be the head girl" _Great I leave my father just to get to live with the know it all friend of the missing St. Potter. Oh shite and Weasel will probably be hanging around all the time. Damn_

"Well Thank you Malfoy for managing to arrive only 20 minutes late. After all the world does revolve around you" Hermione said with a glare

Malfoy smirked "You're right it does" With that he stalked off and boarded the train, while Hermione begrudgingly followed.

- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- ---- - -

The silence of that train ride was something to marvel.

Both students were lost in thought , a self absorption so deep that it would take something truly extraordinary to tear them out of it.

That something came in the form of a shrill shrieking cry, this wail continued on and on. Both Draco and Hermione jerked their heads up with eyes slowly coming back into focus.

"What was that" Hermione whispered as she unconsciously fiddled with her wand, bringing it slowly to the ready.

"I du….dunno" Draco stammered, something about that cry had sent an almost physical searing pain of fear through him.

Regaining his composure he managed to look cold again. "If you care so much, go find out, I however am staying in this nice seat" With that he turned resolutely to the window and stared out.

Hermione strained her ears searching for the source of the noise but not finding it, she knew that searching for a sign you could no longer hear was pointless so she drew her favorite book out of her bag

Sighing she began to turn the well worn pages of "Hogwarts a History"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - -

McGonagall met the two heads at the Hogsmeade Station. She sighed inwardly as she stared at them. They made quite a pair, both looking up at the school as if it was their safe haven, which it probably was. Both with a haunted look in their eyes. Both standing in a defensive position as if they had been hurt one to many times.

Poor children. They don't deserve this, even Mr. Malfoy deserves better. I cannot possibly face them, they can't look me in the eyes, If they do I will surely cry.

Of course at that very moment Hermione turned around and met her Professors very concerned gaze.

"Professor!!!!" she squealed causing her eyes to flash with a momentary glimpse of childlike innocence

"Hello Ms. Granger" she said with a nod. "Good Evening, Mr. Malfoy. Now follow me, you all need to speak with the headmaster before dinner.

"What about Professor?" Malfoy asked curiously

"Just follow me and Dumbledore will explain everything to you when we reach his office. Now come along" With that the odd trio boarded a carriage and began the short ride to school.

Both Heads had been to preoccupied to notice that 2 carriages had been waiting, an neither looked back to see a slightly stressed Madam Pomfrey boarding the second with a bundle in her arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - -

Dumbledore stood pacing his office. The events of the past months had shocked him, and he didn't quite know how to deal with the grave situation at hand. Two facts were clear in his mind however and he chose to focus on these.

The first being that three lives hung in the balance of his decisions, well at least three possibly hundreds.

The second was that the prophecy had to be fulfilled at all costs.

The more he considered these facts, the more he realized they were intertwined as one, each dependent upon the other. A good outcome for one would mean a good outcome for both. And a bad outcome for one would mean a bad outcome for both.

If only he could think out a clear cut path. With this thought Dumbledore halted his pacing and turned to the pensieve that sat in the middle of his desk. It had been often used of late as Dumbledore relived all the important moments in this very tangled web.

_One more look can't hurt _he thought as he plunged himself into the pool of his memories.

- - - - - - It was a cloudy February day (the 21st to be exact) and Spring seemed to be a faraway dream. February has always been a dreary month but this day in particular had seemed to hold a sense of foreboding. As if it knew that it would become a day mourned by many in the wizarding world.

It was the day of the first ever battle at Hogwarts, but that was to come later.

Right now Dumbledore was having a discussion with McGonagall

"She is in one of her fits Sir" muttered a grim McGonagall

"I will go to her Minerva. Why don't you return to the great hall for lunch"

With that Dumbledore watched himself begin the long trek to the divination room.

_Now here's where things began to get complicated_

"Sybil, what's going on?"

"The dark lord will arrive at Hogwarts tonight" said Professor Trelawney in a low grumbling voice "He will take what belongs to him, we are in grave danger" She said with a slight hiccup.

"Sybil are you drunk, I smell sherry on you, now how do you expect to teach like this?" Dumbledore chided gently

Rather than responding Trelawney seemed to slip deeper into her eerie reverie. "He is coming. He is coming to take the boy, and when he does we will all be lost"

Both Dumbledore's in the scene had strained expressions on their faces. One worried about what was going to happen, but the other saddened by the knowledge of what Trelawney was about to say.

"Only the blood of his blood can save us. Only the blood of his blood will bring him back" with a gasp Trelawney paused for a moment…… - - - - - - - -

Suddenly Dumbledore was being pulled from his memory, he could hear Minerva calling him

"Albus, the heads have arrived"

Dumbledore sighed that pensieve trip had been to brief, he would have to search those memories again later but for now "Bring them in Minerva and Have Poppy ready the child for us"

McGonagall opened the door for Hogwarts newest Heads, and Dumbledore was shocked to find that both had aged way beyond their years recently it looked as though this war was slowly killing them.

"Have a seat Mr. Malfoy and you too Mrs. Granger" Dumbledore said calmly.

After they were seated he began "Now I have a slightly complicated situation that requires your assistance. As heads I expect you to take on this job with responsibility and to put everything you have into it" As Dumbledore said this both watched him with bated breath.

"I am placing a child in your care, her name is Lily, and she has a prophecy on her life that has to do with the return of Harry Potter. This prophecy places her in grave danger at all times, as the second Voldermort hears it he will likely come to kill her. Which is why I am bringing her hear to Hogwarts and placing her in the care of my heads. She is currently 2 weeks old and has just arrived here by way of the train as well"

As Dumbledore was saying this Draco was sitting looking slightly bored, at the mention of taking care of a child he had gone slightly green. _WHAT I can't babysit a kid all year, and surely he can't expect me to work with Granger_

Hermione had a different reaction. _Ah ha so that was the screaming, a baby. Wait, oh God a baby that might save Harry. How can a baby save Harry? How will I keep a baby alive, since I am sure Malfoy will be of no help? _She looked shocked yes but her color stayed and she even managed to formulate the most important question for the headmaster. "So we are going to raise a child for a year along with our classes, what will we do during the day?"

"Ahhh Ms. Granger always the studious one. This year the two of you will have special schedules. Half of your classes will be self led, where you will meet with the Professor only once a week to discuss your Progress. Your other classes I have made sure are at different times so that while one of you is caring for Lily, the other will be in class"

Hermione looked slightly smug that Dumbledore would trust them to run there own coursework in some classes.

"Where will we live?" Malfoy asked lacking his usual sneer

"In the Heads dorms, a nursery has been magically added along with a kitchen. You will find it fully stocked with baby supplies, which Madam Pomfrey will of course show you how to use this very evening. Now why don't we all head down to the infirmary so you can meet Lily who will for all intents and purposes be your daughter.

- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- ---- - -

A/N: Ok so did you like it? I hope everything made sense and was satisfactory. If it didn't or even if it did you should leave a comment J! I love constructive comments guys especially since I don't have a beta and it's quite possible that I didn't edit well enough. Yeah I am excited for next chapter when we get to see Hermione and Draco try and care for Lily! I promise to get the next chapter up faster, especially if people seem to like this one. SO have a fantastic day and hope you keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4

-----Ok so looonng time no update, life just got the better of me for a while but now I am back. I hope this chapter is satisfying it gave me a bit of trouble. Well go ahead read it and don't forget to tell me what you think afterwards! ----

Never had the walk to the infirmary seemed to take so long. Draco had to force himself to take each step forward, while he really wanted to turn and run the other way.

As they walked he wondered why he hadn't reacted more in Dumbledore's office. He hadn't screamed, glared, questioned or even accused. He had just sat there dumbfounded and excepted what must certainly be a joke. _It has to be a joke._

Finally they reached the infirmary doors and with a long second of hesitation Draco walked in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Oh God, I can't do this! I can't raise a baby. _Even as she was thinking this Hermione found herself being irrevocably pulled towards the small bassinet that Madam Pomfrey was leaning over.

"Miss Granger meet Lily" the nurse whispered once Hermione got close enough to see the small bundle that lay squirming softly in her crib. Hermione froze overwhelmed by her fear, the baby was a ball of blankets all bundled up. Hermione wondered how Madam Pomfrey had gotten her wrapped up like that and if she would ever be able to do it, in fact Hermione realized she knew nothing about babies.

"Would you like to hold her?" the nurse asked in a gentle tone seeing the panic in Hermione's eyes "After all you are going to have to learn to care for her" As she said this she gently lifted the sleeping child from the bassinet.

_Oh God _Hermione thought again _her hair its just like……..but no it can't be "_Professor, is it.. Is she………. Is Lily ….What I mean is, is this Harry's daughter?"

Dumbledore looked startled for a moment at Hermione's perceptiveness but then she always had been the smartest witch of her age. "Why yes Hermione this is Harry's daughter, but please treat her no differently because of it" with a glance in Malfoy's direction he continued "Remember I want you to raise her this year as your own"

Hermione seemed to have stopped listening as she stared at the tiny child in her arms. A whimper from Lily made Hermione jump.

"Shh" Madame Pomfrey said "just rock her back and forth slowly"

As Hermione grew more confident in holding Lily she thought of something else "If this is Harry's daughter then it must be Ginny's child as well" Hermione stated glancing up at Dumbledore but not really needing confirmation since she could see plain as day that Lily had the Weasley nose. "And if this is Ginny's daughter, I have to wonder Professor why she isn't with the Weasley's"

"Ahh" sighed Dumbledore "Miss Granger remind me to never underestimate you again" with a slight hesitation he continued on "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are aware of Lily's existence in fact they named her, but because of the prophecy she has placed on her we all felt it was in the childs best interest to be kept secret for now" at this Dumbledore turned a stern glance in the direction of both of his heads "I know this is an odd situation for the both of you but Lily needs this protection until the Order and I can figure out what the prophecy means and I expect you both to keep this to yourselves for now"

As Hermione listened to the headmasters explanation her gaze trailed back to Malfoy who look disgusted by the child. Dumbledore seemed to have noticed as well "Mr. Malfoy don't you want to meet your daughter?"

"What!?" Draco practically screamed "That… That thing… child whatever is not my daughter. I know I am head boy and all but how can I be expected to care for the child of Harry Potter and live with mud blood Granger."

The whole room was stunned into silence, even the Lily's small whimperings subsided. Dumbledore fixed Draco with the fiercest glare "Mr. Malfoy, you will take care of this child, as if she were your own because you must. I know what goes on at your house Draco and believe me when I say that if you try to find a way out of this responsibility I will send you back to your father. I do not relish that option Draco but I will do it if you force me to"

_The look on Malfoy's face is priceless _Hermione thought _Who knew he could actually show emotion _

"Now" Dumbledore instructed "Take Lily from Ms. Granger's hands and let Madame Pomfrey teach you how to care for her. I must be off but I will be back to check on you two tomorrow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Where does he get the right to threaten me with my father. _Draco fumed as he stared at the headmasters back. _He doesn't know that if I go back to that man I will be killed or worse made into a death eater. Damn old fool that's what he is. _

At this point Draco's seething was interrupted by Hermione's shadow crossing over him. He turned to see her standing directly in front of him with that child held in her arms.

"What Granger?" he demanded

Hermione hesitated but forced herself to speak "Dumbledore told you to take Lily from me, and since Madam Pomfrey needs to show me how to make a bottle as I am sure you won't be helping me much at any other point this year………Well I need you to take her so put you bloody arms out Malfoy"

"Whatever Granger" Draco said halfheartedly and stiffly held his arms out for Lily , when Hermione had placed the child in his arms and corrected his hold on her she turned and immediately began to discuss feedings with Madam Pomfrey

_Great_ Draco thought _now not only do I have to live in the same quarters with Potters baby but I am forced to hold it to. Well at least Granger realizes that I won't be helping because there is no way in hell……………_Draco's thoughts continued on in the same pattern for many minutes until finally the nurse came up to him and took Lily out of his arms.

_Good Lord _Madam Pomfrey sighed when she removed tiny Lily from Draco's arms _the boy hasn't moved an inch the whole time I was talking with Granger, maybe he is suffering from shock. _

"Mr. Malfoy would you like some pepper-up potion, it might help you a bit"

Malfoy came out of his revere turned to the nurse and coldly said "No, I am fine now that that thing is out of my arms"

"Well then young man." Madame Pomfrey said in a huff "It's time for me to show you two to your rooms"

Off went the odd group out into the corridor. Hermione with her hand scribbling furiously across a note pad as she analyzed every move Madam Pomfrey made with the child after all she wouldn't be responsible for screwing up her best friend's child. Draco lagging behind with an angry glare on his face as he considered for the zillionth time how much his life sucked. In the lead Madam Pomfrey cooed over Lily and walked along with a worried expression set on her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Upon reaching the portrait that led to the head dorms the nurse turned to her charges and stated "now this is where you two will be living, Dumbledore has already chosen your first password" then looking back to the portrait "Prophecy".

The picture swung forward to reveal a cozy common room.

Hermione gasped in awe as she looked around the room. It was decorated in the neutral colors of black, white which gave it a slightly modern look but still felt cozy. On one wall there was a fireplace with a two armchairs and a couch gathered around it. The next wall contained bay windows both complete with a window seat and long drapes to keep out the cold. The third wall however almost sent Hermione into a tizzy because on either side of the portrait holes spanning the length of the wall were massive bookshelves filled to the brink.

Madame Pomfrey interrupted the silence with a brisk command "Now you two let me show you the rest of your quarters" she turned the direction that Hermione had yet to glance. On this wall there was a small alcove containing an even tinier kitchen, and next to that were three doors. The first Madame Pomfrey told them, led to Hermione's room, the second to Lily's and the third to Draco's.

"Now then" Madame Pomfrey said placing Lily in Hermione's arms "I am off be sure to follow the schedule that I placed on the fridge and in Lily's room and you will do fine" she turned on her heel and began to leave. At the portrait hole she risked a glance back and saw Hermione standing stalk still with a mild look of panic on her face._Poor child _she thought_but Dumbledore thinks its for the best so I guess we will see how it goes _and with a grimace she turned and left the two heads alone.

-----I wonder how taking care of Lily all by themselves is going to turn out? Ok well I really don't wonder since I already know but you should! So hopefully you will stick around for another chapter and maybe give poor ole me a review!-------


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry about the long wait guys! Heres the new chapter jsut for you!!

It took a full 10 seconds after Madam Pomfrey left for anyone in the dormitory to move. Even then the motion was just a slight squeal coming from the bundle in Hermione's arms. The sound however seemed to bring the group back to the present.

Malfoy turned on his heel and without another word stalked off into his room. Hermione just caught a glimpse of green and silver before the door was slammed shut. With a slight sigh she looked down at tiny Lily, "Well I guess I should see what you need next little girl" she mumbled

Hermione opened the middle room that Madame Pomfrey had said led to the nursery. A pale yellow room with a butterfly wallpaper border met her eyes. Upon closer inspection Hermione noticed that the butterflies actually fluttered around on the wallpaper. The crib was pale lavender, as were the changing table, rocking chair and wardrobe, each of these with hints of yellow and butterflies to be seen on them.

Gently placing Lily into the crib Hermione glanced around the room again. Within seconds she had found what she was looking for, the schedule. At 7 pm Lily was due for a bottle; glancing at her watch Hermione realized that was a mere ten minutes away. Picking up the baby monitor that she saw on the changing table and hooking it onto her hip, Hermione left the room to go start the bottle making process that Madam Pomfrey had just shown her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hours later Draco sat bolt up right in bed. _What is that ridiculous noise _he thought as the last fog of sleep fled him. Then came realization:

"God damnit Granger" he groaned as he lay back down with a flop and began wishing for sleep to return.

A full 30 seconds went by...then a minute and finally after 5 minutes of laying there listening to what can only be described as screeching, Draco pulled himself out of the bed. He slammed his feet on the floor in a quasi temper tantrum common in two year olds, ripped his robe off of its hook, and yanked open his bedroom door.

Storming across the common room he began to pound on Hermione's door. When this didn't work he resorted to screeching as well "Granger open up this bloody door and go shut that thing up" he howled.

_Where the hell did she go? Why must I live with such an incompetent fool, and a baby at that? _These thoughts seemed to strengthen his resolve and he decided it was time to take matters into his own hands so he opened Hermione's bedroom door, clomped up to her bed, and did what seemed to come naturally….he shook her, hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Hermione screamed as she woke with a start. She was confused and fearful for a second, not sure of where she was or who was touching her. Hermione had always been a very heavy sleeper and had failed to hear the child's wails but now her senses were assaulted by this barrage of noise accompanied by Draco's bellows. As coherent thought slowly returned Hermione could begin to make out what he was saying.

"GRANGER, get your arse out of bed and go shut that thing up" Malfoy yelled for what must have been the hundredth time and with that he stalked from the room and Hermione heard his door slam. Dragging herself slowly from the bed Hermione pulled on a sweatshirt and headed for Lily's room. Upon reaching the small child Hermione's worries slipped away as she focused on the little wonder in front of her.

"Your ok Lily" she cooed softly as she gently picked up the squalling child. Hermione was now confronted with a smell that informed her what Lily was crying about… the child needed her nappy changed. A few minutes later the exhausted Hermione was rocking a quiet Lily back to sleep as she did so she had time to ponder a few things each time a topic became to much for her brain to handle she would flit to the next:

_I need to make sure I wakeup next time Lily cries maybe I should magic a better baby monitor that can shake me awake or something. I could use an animation charm on plastic rod and…_

_Lily is two weeks old which means her birthday is August 9__th__, which means assuming she was born at term, which I doubt as she is so tiny, she was conceived around late November. I wonder if Ginny had told Harry yet. She mustn't have otherwise Harry would have told Ron and me… _

_What of this prophecy how can an infant possibly help Harry, I would think that He-who-must-not-be-named would have Harry somewhere beyond a child's help. To that matter why is Harry still alive, the prophecy confirms this and I am sure He-who-mu……….oh why am I fearful of even thinking the name…… Voldermort would be bragging if he had killed Harry…_

_How am I supposed to get the git Malfoy involved?…_

As Lily fell deeper into sleep Hermione's thoughts became less and less clear and it became apparent she wasn't going to find any answers to her questions tonight. So she let the rocker come to a gentle halt, slowly walked to the crib and silently lay the slumbering child onto the blankets. Then after a prolonged moment of quiet she turned from the room, returning to her own she turned the baby monitor onto its loudest volume and waited for sleep to overtake her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Throughout the night Hermione barely slept, waking every half hour to check on Lily and since she didn't really allow herself to sleep she was able to anticipate the child's needs. This meant that morning dawned to find a rather well rested Malfoy sauntering downstairs to see Hermione slumped exhausted on the couch clutching Lily in her arms.

_Ha the mud blood seems to have fallen asleep on the job again. _Draco thought rudely as he continued on into the kitchen alcove and began to look for food, it was then he realized he didn't know how to make anything. _Oh shit what do I do now, I need some food _then with a twinkle in his eye he thought of something and snapped his fingers.

Clobs his house elf appeared out of nowhere. "Yes young master the house elf whimpered"

"I am hungry Clobs I need you to make me food now" Malfoy commanded "And after that you are to stay here, I don't want you going back to Malfoy manor again." as the elf began to bustle around the kitchen Malfoy added as an after thought "Has Lucius said anything about me?"

The house elf began to visibly shake "Master Lucius called master Draco many names that Clobs does not want to repeat. Clobs heard him talking to Missus Narcissa about me saying that if Master Malfoy called Clobs then I would have to stay with you as upon giving you the letter I had decided who my true master was. Clobs does not like the way master Lucius treats him after this but he can not do anything about it, Master malfoy called Clobs though so Clobs really belongs to you now"

Malfoy stared at the stuttering elf in shock he had only expected to get breakfast out of the deal but clearly now he was going to get much more. With a satisfied smirk gracing his features Malfoy made his meal request and went up stairs to shower.

"Clobs" he said casually as he left "Do not help the mud blood she can make her own food"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione awoke minutes later to the smell of bacon. Not realizing where she was she started to sit up only to notice the sleeping Lily just in time. Slowly moving she laid the baby onto the couch and went to the kitchen alcove. What she saw there shocked her.

Why is their a house elf making food in my kitchen? She wondered but not for long as Malfoy again sauntered down the stairs, half dressed this time with a bare chest and dripping hair.

"Malfoy who the hell is this" Hermione said glaring

"Clobs, he is making my breakfast Granger"

"Well how nice of him. WHY is he making YOUR breakfast"

"He's my house elf and I brought him here to care for me"

"Malfoy you imbecile don't you see that if your father spies on you with this elf Lily is in danger! Don't you realize how dumb summoning him was! Bloody hell you are an arse!" With that she stomped up to Lily, cradled the child in her arms and stormed out of the portrait presumably in search of Dumbledore.

A slightly stunned Malfoy remained where he was standing. _How dare she _he thought _but then again I didn't think of that and it wouldn't be beyond the realm of possibility I mean my father could do that. Stupid girl why did she have to have a valid point. _

"Well Clobs" he said allowed if Dumbledore is about to send you away I might as well enjoy the food first" and with that he plopped into a seat to eat.

I hope you liked it everyone! I am going to try to get myself on a better update schedule as a 2 month wait is ridiculous I know! So my goal is one update every two weeks and if I don't do that feel free to yell at me! Anyways I apologize if the story seems to be moving slow I think things will pick up once everyone comes back to good old Hogwarts :) Well thanks for reading and review please!!!!!


End file.
